My superstar
by wingofpain
Summary: She wasn't expecting a miracle, not anymore. Maybe that was why Kami decided to prove her wrong in the most entertaining way, at least for him.


** MY SUPERSTAR**

**Disclaimer: It seems rather obvious that I own absolutely nothing. Tite Kubo owns Bleach, otherwise I would be rich^^.**

* * *

-OOOOO-

The charred body of a young woman fell loudly on the ground among the rumble of the basement that stood there. She barely survived her enemy's attack. Worse, the young Quincy knew that she wouldn't be able to fight again today, at least not a captain's level opponent and, now that she thought about it, she wouldn't even be able to win against a vice-captain. Thus she had become useless for the vandeireich and the young dark-haired woman was fully conscious of that.

"Damn, how could I lose to a shinigami?" Bambietta vehemently cursed.

The Quincy was ashamed of herself and her body was in too much pain to move, thus the only thing she could do now was to lament and curse. "Why of the five of us was I beaten first?"

"I can't forgive this, I definitely can't forgive this!" She swore almost madly.

A woman voice resonated behind her and her blood stopped. "Bambi-chan, poor thing."

Bambietta looked at where the voice came from. It was Giselle Gewelle, a Quincy like her and more importantly her friend. So, why was she terrified of what was going to happen? Bambietta didn't know why her instinct told her to move and get the hell out of here but she was going to follow it! However her body seemed to disagree as she didn't move.

Giselle Gewelle was accompanied by three other female Quincy, one little girl with blond hair named Lilloto Lamperd, and two young women. One of them was Candice Catnipp, a tall and well-endowed woman, which made Bambietta felt inadequate as a woman even though she would never say so out loud, with long blond hair. The other Quincy was Menimas Mc Allon and was also a tall and well-endowed woman but with light violet hair.

Her defeat was forgotten in the petite woman's mind, she had to get away of here fast! But Bambietta soon realized that her body didn't react the way she wanted, she wasn't even able to get up!

"We'll help you." The same girl said calmly.

She should have felt relief, she should have felt hope, and yet her instinct was being very clear. If she were to stay here she would die. And thus she was getting desperate, she knew the fate that awaited her and it was, at least to her, worse than death. But the only thing Bambietta could do was look at her executioner and friend, Giselle Gewelle. Worse, none of the other that stood beside Giselle would help her.

"We're sad when you're not with us. You know?" Giselle stated serenely.

Damn it! They were comrades, right? No, weren't they friends? So why was it happening to her?

Bambietta didn't want to die. She wanted to live freely and not in the same dull hallway and room she had been living up until now. Wasn't that the goal of this war? But now that was a moot point. If she did nothing she was going to disappear.

So crushing her own pride, she begged. "No, stop! Don't do it Gigi!"

Gigi, Giselle affective surname, only smiled kindly at her and Bambietta tried frantically to move away, her body was beginning to respond but she would never get up in time. She was going to die, she knew it, and a miracle wouldn't happen. Those sorts of things seemed to only happen for the shinigami but never for her.

Giselle's hand was almost on her and Bambietta almost managed to fully stand up but that wasn't enough and they all knew it. Thus, the only thing the petite Quincy could do was to watch with a morbid fascination her doom. She wasn't expecting a miracle, not anymore.

"Stop! My fans shouldn't hurt each other!" A manly voice yelled, interrupting Gigi action.

Maybe that was why Kami or another divinity decided to prove her wrong in the most entertaining way, at least for him.

The man was tall and muscled; he had a mustache and proudly wore a luchador mask. At any other time, Bambietta wouldn't have given that guy the time of the day. Hell, he wasn't even a good-looking man nor was he an interesting man; he was just a loudmouth idiot. But right now, she was almost relieved to see him. Scratch that, she was happy to see Mask de Masculine, maybe she would survive after all.

However his exclamation seemed to have pissed off Giselle and her friends.

"We aren't your fans Mask! Now go kill some shinigamis like you were supposed to do!" Candice Catnipp snapped at him.

For an instant Bambietta thought that Mask de Masculine was going to listen to Candice and she feared that outcome. She managed to stand up but she knew she would never be able to escape Giselle in her current state. Maybe it was because she dreaded such a fate or maybe it was simply pure desperation that made her yelled without thinking.

"I….hum, I'm your fan Mask de Masculine!"

Well, in hindsight she could have found something cooler to say before dying because there was no way that someone, even a guy like Mask de Masculine, was going to believe such a blatant lie.

From the look on her former friend's face, because there was no way she could stay friends with them now, she wasn't the only one being shocked by such a blatant lie.

"Ah ah! I always knew that you were my fan even though you were trying so hard to hide it." Mask de Masculine stated proudly while caressing his mustache. Bambietta couldn't help but wondered about how dumb, arrogant and egocentric he could be, but she was going to say none of that in this instant.

"Well, my duty toward my fans is to protect them. Giselle Gewelle, I must ask you to step aside and to leave her unarmed."

Bambietta former's friends seemed to be taken aback and after an awkward moment Giselle finally talked.

"You would fight us for someone who has already been defeated? Bambietta cannot fight anymore and will be most likely killed; if I were to absorb her she will still live through this war and even be useful. Most importantly we will be together." At that last phrase, Giselle looked at her with pleading eyes. Of course, Bambietta was unwilling to be absorbed and thus decided to remain silent.

"Yes, I am willing to fight you. After all, I would be a poor hero if I didn't protect my fans . Isn't that right James?" He asked to his little friend. James was a small, chubby, bespectacled bald man who had decided to follow Mask de Masculine around as his fan.

"You're Right Mister!" The diminutive fan yelled in awe before mumbling loudly enough for everyone to hear. " What you said was so cool Mister!"

Giselle seemed to hesitate for an instant but finally conceded.

"Fine, you can have her if you want. But Bambietta, if you do survive, I will never forgive you."

Bambietta didn't really know what she had done wrong other that surviving but decided it would be wise to keep her mouth shut for now, even if the only thing she wanted was to curse her former friends out loud.

Her former friends, led by Giselle Gewelle, went away. Probably to kill some shinigamis and she hoped that they would find an agonizing death.

Mask de masculine interrupted her thoughts. "You shouldn't have lied, you know."

"Wha….I…I didn't lie!" Bambietta stammered as she mentally cursed herself for being such bad liar.

He shook his head and stated "Don't take me for a fool."

She almost snapped out loud how he should stop acting like a foul if he wanted the other to take him seriously, but he suddenly raised his right arm toward her head and she stuttered in fear a single "wait!".

But he didn't listen, and his arm was too fast for her to do anything but close her eyes. That was the end; she never had much luck anyway, be it on fight, friendship or simply life in general.

Then, the unthinkable happened. Her head was being patted? She slowly opened her eyes to see a goofy smile on Mask de Masculine face. Bambietta couldn't understand what was happening, she should have died and yet she lived, and her head was being patted. She wanted to ask so many questions at once that the only thing she managed to say was an almost pitiful "Why?"

"I do not need a reason to help a fellow ally of justice, even if they aren't my fans." He said smiling with that same goofy smile while James, his fan, was nodding at her.

That almost made her think he was cool, almost. She simply nodded and whispered a simple but meaningful "thank you".

He only laughed proudly, if such a thing was possible, before talking again.

"Anyway, Catnipp wasn't totally wrong when she said that we should resume killing some villains. Be sure to cheer on me with James."

Was he trying to subtly tell her to follow him around? Maybe she was being a little childish toward the man who saved her but she wasn't going to cheer on him. No, she was going to keep an eye on James' safety, and she wasn't going to be under the protection Mask de Masculine was willing to offer her. Of course, a part of her knew that it was only an excuse for following him without feeling to miserable.

And thus without saying anything, Bambietta followed Mask de Masculine and James on the battlefield.

It would be much later that she would admit that for a short moment he had been her hero, or a superstar as James loved to call him. And, unknown to her, Mask de Masculine would find the first time she cheered, albeit extremely quietly and embarrassed to no end, on him an extremely funny moment.

-OOOOO-

* * *

**End note: Well, at first I wanted to do a love story between those two because I found that idea hilarious. (Yeah, I have weird ideas, so what^^). But it was simply plain wrong thus I didn't make it. I may write more one shot about the interaction between those three (yep, I counted James^^) in the future but for now the story is complete.**

**Tell me what you thought about it, or my writing style. If you were to find too many mistakes, tell me.**


End file.
